The single largest cause of end stage renal disease in the United States is diabetic nephropathy (DN). We have recently characterized the progression of DN in a transgenic mouse model of Type I diabetes called OVE26. This model is a significant improvement over previous DN models in that 9 month old OVE26 mice exhibit many characteristics of advanced DN. They show a 100 fold increase in albuminuria, extensive interstitial fibrosis and a modest reduction in GFR. We will use this model to assess the role of reactive oxygen species (ROS) in the glomerular podocyte for development of DN. OVE26 mice will also allow us to assess changes in glomerular gene expression by laser capture and Affymetrix gene array analysis during the progression from early DN at two months of age to severe DN at fourteen months of age in OVE26 mice. In addition the severe DN in OVE26 animals will allow us to make the first test of the ability of oral antioxidant therapy to block advance DN. ROS have been shown to be a critical component of DN. Systemic treatment with antioxidants or ubiquitously expressed antioxidant transgenes protect diabetic animals from early stage DN. However by systemic treatment it is not possible to identify which cells in the glomerulus are injured by ROS or protected by antioxidant treatment. Podocytes are an important candidate cell. They make up a critical component of the selective glomerular filtration membrane and many podocytes are lost during the progression of DN. In addition they have been shown to produce ROS. We developed transgenic mice that use the podocyte selective nephrin promoter to overexpress a transgene for the potent antioxidant protein metaliothionein. We demonstrated elevated podocyte expression of the metaliothionein transgene by immunohistochemistry and western blotting. Mice that overexpress metaliothionein in podocytes were bred to OVE26 Type I diabetic mice. Our initial results demonstrate that podocyte overexpression of metaliothionein dramatically reduces diabetes-induced macroalbuminuria and significantly reduces glomerular hypertrophy. These mice will be used to assess the role of ROS damage to the podocyte in the changing gene expression and deteriorating structure and function that lead to diabetic end stage renal disease.